


Insecurities

by mistleto3



Series: Yatamoto [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Misaki, Winter's Kamamoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: As the days have been getting shorter, Rikio has started to become distant.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (slightly belated) birthday to my precious son 
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/160851551734/insecurities)

There was something off about Rikio.

Ever since the weather had started getting cooler, he was acting more… reserved than usual. At first, Misaki had thought he was just sick- he’d caught a bit of a sniffle in mid-autumn, but even after he’d recovered, he still seemed so distant. He’d been less forthcoming about initiating affection, less eager to cuddle or give out kisses. During the summer, the pair had stayed over at one another’s houses more nights than not, with Rikio invariably falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Misaki in just his boxer shorts, but now he was bundled up in a sweater and jogging bottoms and he slept almost on the very edge of the bed on the rare occasion he slept over at all. They hadn’t showered together in a while, hadn’t been on dates, hadn’t had sex... Misaki was starting to worry.

Not least because of Yō’s big mouth. A little while ago, Shouhei had been complaining about a girl he was seeing, fretting about her becoming distant, and Yō had instantly proclaimed she was probably cheating on him, and that’s what girls do when they aren’t interested anymore and have moved on to bigger and better things. At first, Misaki had told him off for being disrespectful of a lady, but now that Rikio seemed to be drifting further and further away by the day, he had begun to panic a little. The things Yō had said couldn’t possibly be true about Rikio, could they? He didn’t want to confront him in the risk of sounding ridiculous and paranoid, and he didn’t want to make him feel pressured to be more affectionate if there was something bothering him. But the possibility, the little nagging intrusive _what ifs_ in the back of his head were starting to eat away at him. He didn’t think he could handle another betrayal.

It hadn’t taken long for Rikio to pick up that something was bothering Misaki; he wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions, and for someone who was normally so energetic, seeing him this subdued sent up a lot of red flags. The final straw came when Misaki spent an entire day barely saying a word to him, or to anyone at the bar, and Rikio decided enough was enough, so he invited himself back to Misaki’s apartment as he left Homra to confront him. Misaki has been a little conflicted about the invitation; on the one hand he didn’t really feel up to company; just being around the other clansmen all day had been far more draining than it usually was, but on the other, he’d missed Rikio so badly that having him over made a welcome change. And Rikio seemed pretty insistent about it, so he figured there was no harm in it.

Once they’d gotten inside, Rikio led him over to the sofa and sat him down, his brow furrowed with concern.

“Misaki.” His voice was soft. “Is something bothering you?”

“N-no, of course not.” Misaki was quick to reject the idea, his knee-jerk reaction to mask his vulnerabilities kicking in before he had chance to stop the denial escaping his lips.

Rikio merely looked at him searchingly for a moment, and Misaki could see that the obvious lie had not slipped past his partner.

“It’s dumb,” he mumbled dismissively.

“If it’s bugging you it can’t possibly be dumb. If something’s bothering you, you should tell me; I won’t judge you. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me. Communication, and all that.”

Misaki sighed, clicking his tongue and avoiding Rikio’s eye as he took a moment to gather up the strength to admit to what was bothering him. Finally, he said: “You’ve seemed kinda… distant recently. Like, you’re not as cuddly an’ that kinda stuff, and you haven’t initiated…” He cleared his throat. “ _You know,_ in a while _._ I’m worried about you, and then Chitose started saying all this crap to Akagi about how if your girlfriend starts getting distant it means she’s cheating and I _know_ you’d never do that, but... Like I said, it’s dumb…”

Rikio paused for a moment, and for a moment Misaki’s chest tightened in fear that he didn’t immediately deny the suspicion. But then Rikio sighed, his voice soft as he said: “It’s not dumb to be worried about me being distant. Of course I’d never be unfaithful to you, but…” He sighed again. “I guess I’ve been kind of a hypocrite… I say all this stuff about communicating but I didn’t do it myself. Sorry.”

Misaki’s brows twitched closer together. “It’s okay… has somethin’ been bugging you?” He instinctively shuffled closer to Rikio on the couch and grabbed his hand.

“It’s winter…”

“So?”

“So I’ve gained nearly half my summer weight over again.”

Misaki continued to look puzzled as to what exactly the problem was.

“The reason I’ve not been very affectionate is because I was worried…” He seemed to be struggling to express the thought. “Worried you wouldn’t find me attractive anymore…”

Misaki blinked in surprise, genuinely caught off guard by the idea that _that_ was something Rikio was worried about.

“I didn’t want you to turn me down or push me away so I just didn’t initiate anything.”

“Why’d you think I wouldn’t find you attractive? We _got together_ in the winter when you were big. Of course I like you when you’re big… If anything I like you more. You’re more… you. Like, you were never skinny when we were kids, so that’s how I’ve always thought of you, and you’re softer…” Misaki paused and clamped his teeth shut at how cheesy that had sounded coming out. “I-I mean like, you’ve got that extra padding so you’re comfy to hug and sleep on and stuff.”

“I guess…”

“And don’t think I don’t still think you’re hot when you’re big. Cause I do. I guess I like that you’re bigger than me… I dunno, it sounds cheesy I guess, but it’s nice. And I’m not really into the whole super buff body-builder type. I prefer... you. However you look. Just because you’re hot when you’re skinny in the summer doesn’t mean you aren’t also hot now.”

“Thank you… I’m sorry for not saying something sooner.”

“It’s alright.”

Rikio’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him in closer, and Misaki rested his head against his chest, snuggling into him.

“I love you…” Misaki said softly, and the next thing he knew, Rikio was kissing him. At the touch of his lips, Misaki felt the tension in his body unravel, and all the worry he’d felt building up ever since Rikio had started to distance himself melt away. The kiss was soft and chaste at first, but now the pair had realised just how touch-starved they were, it drew out as they wrapped their arms around one another, with Rikio pulling Misaki into his lap to press their bodies together, seeming to crave more of the warmth of his embrace.

Misaki didn’t know how long the kiss drew on for, but by the time they broke apart, his face was flushed and his lips were curled into a smile he couldn’t suppress. Rikio was grinning too, his fingers fisted in the fabric of Misaki’s shirt to keep him close, so close that all Misaki could smell was his cologne, and the familiar scent was soothing. He took a deep breath, allowing himself to soak in the warmth of his partner’s body.

As much as this whole communication thing could be difficult sometimes, Misaki decided the results were worth it. He already felt so much better, just for that short conversation.

It seemed Rikio felt the same way; he let out a contented sigh and kissed Misaki’s cheek, and Misaki turned his head to catch his lips with his own once more. He really had missed this. Especially the things he hadn’t had since before the summer, the faint scratch of his stubble, and the softness of the extra padding around his stomach - the last time they’d been together like this, Rikio had still been clean shaven and thin. Sitting in his lap now Rikio was back to how he usually looked in the winter months reminded Misaki of when they’d first gotten together, sitting like this on this exact couch…

The direction of his thoughts flicked as quickly as a switch, and he was suddenly very aware that it had been a while since he and Rikio had been… intimate. Especially considering they were both adolescent males with the associated hormones, even though it had only been a few weeks, it felt like forever. Misaki was very eager to… refamiliarise himself with Rikio’s body; as much as he had to acknowledge that Rikio was objectively hot during the summer, he’d missed how he looked during the winter. And it was difficult to keep that out of his kisses; he tried his best to keep the sudden hunger suppressed (the moment of emotional catharsis after their misunderstanding seemed like an inappropriate time for it) but he couldn’t quite stop it bubbling up.

Not that Rikio seemed to mind; whenever Misaki felt himself deepening the kiss, Rikio responded in kind, yielding to the building passion readily. Misaki figured Rikio probably missed their intimacy as much as he did- before this all started, they’d barely been able to keep their hands off each other for more than a few days at a time, and it had only gotten worse when they started spending more and more time at each other’s places, sleeping over most nights a week.

As the make-out session drew on, it seemed Rikio had figured out that Misaki was holding back, and he wasn’t happy about it. His hands slid down to rest on his hips, and he deepened the kiss, coaxing an involuntary groan out of Misaki, quiet and brief, but enough to make his cheeks flame. But at the sound, Rikio let out a soft grunt of his own in enjoyment, clearly eager for Misaki to let it out.

It was at that point that Misaki’s hormones won over his shyness, and he dug his nails into his partner’s shoulders as he crushed their lips together, his tongue sliding forward to meet Rikio’s between their parted lips and heavy gasps for air.  He was acutely aware of Rikio’s arms winding around his waist and pulling him in closer. Misaki ran his fingers up through his partner’s hair, tightening his grip as Rikio caught his bottom lip between his teeth as the slight sting made him gasp.

It was only then that Misaki realised just how much he’d been craving this intimacy. The burning sensation building in the pit of his stomach throbbed, demanding, and the racing of his pulse was almost making him lightheaded. He was _ravenous_ for this; wherever Rikio’s hands touched his body, his skin felt like it was on fire. God, he’d missed his touch.

Clumsy in his hurry, Misaki tugged his shirt hastily over the top of his head, so Rikio’s hands were on his bare skin. As soon as it was off and discarded onto the floor, his lips quickly gravitated to Rikio’s throat, scattering kisses along his jawline and down his neck before pulling the collar of his shirt back to bite down on the skin of his shoulder. A low groan escaped Rikio’s throat as Misaki sucked hard on the flesh until he was satisfied he’d leave a bruise. Meanwhile, his hands slid downwards, trailing down Rikio’s sides until they reached the hem of his shirt. He pulled gently on the fabric and glanced up to meet Rikio’s eyes, silently asking permission, and Rikio gave a quick nod. Misaki wasted no time in peeling the garment off, letting out a shaky sigh of arousal at the sight of the bare flesh.

But when Misaki finally tore his gaze away from Rikio’s body to look up at his face, he saw his cheeks had reddened, and he was avoiding Misaki’s gaze. His hands twitched as he was exposed, as though he wanted to cross his arms over his chest and cover himself, but resisted the urge.

“You’re so hot…” Misaki breathed, hoping the verbal reassurance might comfort him.

Rikio finally glanced up at the comment, and his expression changed instantly from bashfulness to surprise when he saw the way Misaki looked at him; his lips were parted slightly in what looked like amazement, and lust smouldered in his wide eyes as they raked down Rikio’s torso, pupils dilated as he drank in the sight.

But as much as Misaki loved staring, he could only keep his hands to himself for a few seconds. He quickly descended on his partner once more, half-attacking his neck and shoulders with kisses, and pausing frequently over the flesh to mark it with his teeth, until the amount of bruises scattered across Rikio’s torso almost made it look like he’d been in a fight. His head tipped backwards in pleasure, and little gasps escaped his throat at every catch of his boyfriend’s teeth. He tangled the fingers of one hand in Misaki’s hair and clawed at his shoulders with the other, and a deep groan rose in Misaki’s chest as the sharp sensation sent goosebumps down his spine.

Slowly, his lips began to move downwards, kissing every inch of Rikio’s bare chest as he slid downwards in his partner’s lap until his mouth reached his nipple, and he sucked on it gently, grazing it with his teeth and glancing up at Rikio’s face as he let out a soft moan. He could feel the bulge in Rikio’s underwear pressing against his stomach, and the knowledge that Rikio was just as turned on as he was made every nerve ending in Misaki’s body tingle.

As his kisses continued further downward, Misaki’s hands started wandering, running up and down Rikio’s sides, then down over his stomach and thighs almost reverently, savouring the feel of his bare skin beneath his palms. His lips explored every inch of Rikio’s stomach, tracing with kisses the violet lightning-shaped stretch marks engraved into his skin and following them down to his waistband. By the time his mouth had reached Rikio’s hips, Misaki was panting with arousal, his face flushed as the thoughts of what he couldn’t wait to do to his boyfriend flashed through his mind.

“Sh-shall we move this to the bedroom?” Rikio suggested, apparently just as breathless as his partner, and Misaki nodded eagerly, seizing Rikio’s hand and pulling him to his feet. He almost tripped over in his hurry to get to their bedroom, and once they’d arrived, he wasted no time in pushing Rikio down onto his back on the mattress. Misaki licked his lips, staring down at his partner as he kicked off his shorts and tossed them and his socks into the corner behind him. Then he crawled onto the bed, a jolt of electricity shooting up his torso from his groin at the sight of Rikio sprawled out on the sheets in front of him, gazing up at him with a mixture of arousal and amazement in his expression. It seemed he hadn’t quite expected this side of Misaki to come out tonight; even though they’d been together the better part of a year now and experimented with some pretty kinky stuff, Misaki could still be quite bashful. But right now, his desire for his partner completely smothered his normal embarrassment. He was more concerned about alleviating the aching need between his thighs after all those weeks of waiting, and about proving to his partner that he still found him attractive. _God,_ he found him attractive. Every inch of him, even the parts Rikio himself didn’t like. He loved the silvery stretch marks that Rikio was embarrassed of but that he thought looked badass, like tiger stripes or lightning bolts, loved the softness of his tummy and his thighs, loved the shape of his figure, the curve of his thighs and his waist and his ass…

It was only when Rikio let out a soft whine of anticipation that Misaki realised he’d been kneeling there between his thighs, just staring, for quite a while now, and he shook his head to clear it before his hands flew to Rikio’s waistband. In one swift movement, he tugged his sweatpants and boxers off and tossed them carelessly over his shoulder. A shudder of arousal ran down Misaki’s spine at the sight of Rikio’s naked body, but he didn’t waste any more time staring. Immediately, his lips returned to where they’d left off a minute ago, kissing and nipping his hips, then down onto his thighs, pushing them apart to explore more of the soft skin with his mouth. Rikio’s moans were coming easier now; they’d hitched in his throat before, as though he was trying to hold them back, but now they were issuing more freely, and his limbs were beginning to twitch, one hand fisting in the sheets as the other twisted in Misaki’s hair. It seemed his self-consciousness was beginning to wane, overridden by his arousal, and Misaki found himself smirking faintly against his thigh, proud of the effect he’d had on his partner.

Misaki managed to keep teasing for a few minutes before he finally found himself unable to resist  allowing his lips to drift where he knew they were wanted the most. Keeping his eyes fixed on Rikio’s face, he pressed a kiss to the base of his shaft, then ran his tongue up the underside, shivering as Rikio’s grip on his hair tightened. Once his lips reached the tip of his partner’s cock to wrap around it, the urge to sink downwards and take him into his mouth, hear the gasp of pleasure it’d inevitably elicit from his partner, was too much; he didn’t have the willpower to keep teasing any longer. So he did just that, pushing his head down until he couldn’t fit any more in his mouth without gagging, and the way Rikio sighed his name made his own erection twitch in arousal. Hurriedly, Misaki reached down between his own thighs to ease the aching, rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers in time with the bobbing of his head. But it didn’t help; after all this time, what he wanted was _Rikio,_ not his own hand.

After a few minutes, Misaki reluctantly lifted his head up off his partner’s erection and asked: “Can I top?”

It had been difficult not to stutter through his heavy breathing and usual mortification at talking so frankly about these kinds of things. But at that moment, he was too infatuated with the mental image that had been manifesting in his head ever since he’d been down between Rikio’s thighs: for a moment, he’d had the urge to let his mouth stray down to his entrance to rim him, and his imagination had run away from him. It had taken him a moment to realise that he’d never actually topped during the winter; he’d always been too uncertain because it was still so early in their relationship before Rikio had lost weight for the summer, but now he had a little more confidence and a little more practice, he’d be lying if he said the idea didn’t _very much_ appeal to him.

Rikio hesitated for a moment, as though torn between his self-consciousness and how much he was enjoying letting Misaki take control, but after a few seconds, he nodded. He seemed less tense now than he had when this had first started; it seemed the way Misaki had almost revered his body, his breathing ragged and lust shining feverishly in his eyes as he kissed down every stretch mark, had proved to Rikio that he wasn’t lying about still finding him attractive.

Misaki watched him for a moment after he’d nodded, just to be sure he didn’t want to change his mind, then let out a shuddering breath of arousal at the thought of what he’d get to do to his partner.

“G-get on your hands and knees…” he hissed, his breath hitching in his throat as he swallowed in anticipation. He thought he saw Rikio shiver slightly at the sound of the demand, before he quickly turned himself over and did what was asked of him.

As soon as Rikio was in position, Misaki didn’t waste a second, clambering onto the bed behind him, spreading his ass cheeks with his palms and burying his face between them greedily, lapping at his entrance without a hint of his usual bashfulness. He could feel his cheeks burning at the lewdness of what he was doing, but he didn’t hesitate- by now, his lust had run so far away with him that he didn’t care. He could be embarrassed later, once the afterglow had worn off. For now, he was too preoccupied with the sound of his boyfriend’s moans, the way his shoulders trembled as Misaki reached between his thighs to pump his cock as he licked eagerly at his entrance. He’d only done this a handful of times before- he had to be too carried away to be embarrassed about it before he could pluck up the courage, but in the back of his mind he regretted that he didn’t do this more often; there was something about how obscene or filthy it seemed that made it so hot, and the _noises_ Rikio was making…

Misaki didn’t know how long he spent between his partner’s thighs, enthralled by his task, but by now his partner’s legs had begun to tremble under the strain of keeping his hips up while at the mercy of his lover’s tongue, and Misaki’s own neglected erection had begun to ache for attention again. So finally, he pulled away, pressing a kiss to the small of Rikio’s back before crawling across the bed to retrieve the lube from the drawer.

“W-wait,” Rikio said, allowing himself to sink forward onto the bed. “Let me take care of you for a minute… if you keep going right after _that_ I won’t last long...”

Misaki chuckled breathlessly, half in relief; for a second he’d worried Rikio had stopped him because he’d pushed him too far. He nodded eagerly, and Rikio shifted so he was lying on his front with his head hanging off the side of the mattress facing his partner. He pulled Misaki closer by his hips, kissing his stomach as he hooked his fingertips under his waistband and eased his boxers down for him to step out of, and Misaki watched with his teeth clamped around his bottom lip as Rikio stared at his bare cock for a moment, almost admiringly, before setting to work. Like his partner, he didn’t seem to have the self-restraint for teasing by now, wasting no time in closing his mouth around the tip of his erection and plunging his head downwards. Misaki found himself instinctively digging his nails into Rikio’s shoulders to steady himself. He’d almost forgotten how good this felt. The way Rikio’s stubble tickled Misaki’s abdomen as he deep-throated him, and the heat, the wetness, the delicious friction of his tongue as he slowly bobbed his head had Misaki clamping his teeth together to hold back the whines rising embarrassingly easily in his throat. He didn’t know whether to be thankful that Rikio was going slowly because it’d let him enjoy this for longer, or frustrated because, even though it had been less than a couple of months, he was getting so desperate for release that it was almost maddening.

So it was a great relief when Rikio lifted his head away and looked up at Misaki enticingly, obviously encouraging him to take the next step. Misaki licked his lips, making a hasty grab for the lubricant from the bedside table as Rikio repositioned himself in the centre of the mattress, lying on his stomach and stuffing a few pillows beneath his hips. As Misaki knelt between Rikio’s thighs, Rikio stared up at him over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed, though Misaki couldn’t tell if this was because of shyness or arousal. His breath shaky with anticipation, Misaki ran his hands up Rikio’s thighs and pushed them apart. Then he slicked his fingers with lubricant and wasted no time in beginning to massage Rikio’s entrance.

Rikio let out a low groan of satisfaction at the slow circles Misaki’s digits moved in, gradually increasing in pressure until his fingertip slipped inside and he began to thrust it. He hissed in arousal at the sight of Rikio tightening his fingers in the sheets, and the way he could feel him twitching around him. His hips rolled ever so slightly towards the pressure, and Misaki obligingly added a second finger, pushing them knuckle deep and curling them against the walls to search for the spot that made him…

“M-Misaki!” The yelp was high-pitched with ecstasy, and Rikio’s hips bucked upwards at the sensation. Misaki couldn’t help but let out a groan at the sight, leaning forward to kiss down Rikio’s back as he thrust his fingers into him.

“More…” The last of Rikio’s shyness seemed to have melted away by now, overcome by the heat of their encounter, and Misaki bit his lip as he pressed a third finger inside.

“N-no, I meant… I want you…” Rikio hissed, glancing up over his shoulder once more, and the look on his face knocked the wind out of Misaki. There was an almost desperate lust burning in his gaze. He looked like he was barely keeping the pieces of himself stitched together against the building urge to come apart under Misaki’s touch. It had been so long since Misaki had seen him like this, too long.

Not about to say no to the request, he hurried to oblige, scrambling to position his hips between Rikio’s, withdrawing his fingers, and haphazardly squirting lubricant into his palm to rub it onto his cock. He swore quietly as he pressed the head of his erection against Rikio’s entrance, the anticipation coursing like electricity through every nerve in his body.

“Misaki…” The groan was unmistakably demanding, and without thinking, Misaki obeyed, rolling his hips forward to press himself inside, and low cries of relief rose from both of their mouths. He’d almost forgotten how good this felt, the heat and tightness of his partner’s body twitching around him. From over Rikio’s shoulder, Misaki saw his eyes slide shut in ecstasy as he rocked backwards, pushing his lover hilt deep inside him.

“Fuck…” Misaki hissed. He dug his nails into Rikio’s hips, trying to hold still as long as he could to give him time to adjust. But it seemed Rikio was just as impatient as he was, because barely a few moments had passed before he’d begun to thrust backwards slowly, and Misaki couldn’t help but match his movements, savouring every morsel of friction between them. “G-god I missed this…”

“Me too…” Rikio half-moaned the agreement, his thighs already beginning to tremble. “Nn… h-harder…” His voice broke into a whimper on the final word, and Misaki’s vision blurred at the sound, a jolt of heat firing up his spine.

“Nng… I won’t last very long like that…” Misaki protested weakly.

“Neither will I… but I need to cum. It’s been too long, so please… fuck me….” The request was breathless and dripping with impatience.

Misaki didn’t need telling twice. Rikio rarely swore outside of the bedroom, so the sound of the expletive in his mouth, half-growled and needy, snapped every last thread of Misaki’s feeble self-control. Grabbing onto Rikio’s waist, he sped up his thrusts, letting out the almost feral desperation that had been building up in the pit of his stomach ever since their kisses had started getting heated. Rikio cried out in exaltation, his hips bucking backwards eagerly in time with Misaki’s movements. They were normally pretty gentle with each other in the bedroom, but right now they were both grateful for the roughness, the edge of pain as their thighs slapped against one another and Misaki’s nails raked down Rikio’s back was a welcome outlet to both of them. Misaki grabbed onto his hips, holding on as though for dear life as he arched his back forwards over his lover, nipping and kissing at Rikio’s back and shoulders, still eager to worship every inch of the bare flesh beneath him. Rikio’s fingers curled in the fabric of the sheets, his eyes screwed shut as grunts of pleasure escaped his throat with every breath.

“G-god that feels so good…” he hissed.

“Y-yes…” Misaki’s voice wavered as he replied, his body starting to shudder with the pleasure building to breaking point in the pit of his stomach, rapidly dragging him towards the edge. But Rikio appeared to have gotten there first.

“H-haa… Misaki… I’m gonna…”

“Fuck…” Misaki swore as he pulled Rikio’s hips up to reach around his stomach and grasp his cock, pumping him quickly in time with his thrusts. It was barely a few seconds before the rocking of his hips became jerky, until finally he froze, and with a deep groan of satisfaction, his cum spilled into Misaki’s hand. His body rippled with the waves of pleasure, and he twitched and tightened deliciously around Misaki in a way that made him see stars. He could barely manage a few more shaky thrusts before he pulled out and finally allowed himself to tumble over the edge, his cum splattering across Rikio’s back as he cried out in ecstatic relief.

Exhausted, they slumped in that position, Misaki half-collapsing forward onto Rikio’s back as they drooped onto the mattress, thighs trembling as they caught their breath.

It was a moment before Rikio broke the silence. “I missed that…” he said softly, echoing Misaki’s earlier sentiment.

Misaki nodded in agreement. “I love you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss between Rikio’s shoulder blades.

“I love you too.”

Misaki grinned, letting out a shaky sigh of content as his eyes slid closed in blissful exhaustion. They stayed like that for a few minutes, soaking in the afterglow and the warmth of one another’s bodies before Misaki finally mustered the strength to sit up a little.

“W-we oughta get cleaned up,” he mumbled, examining the state of his palm and the small of Rikio’s back.

“Mm,” Rikio agreed.

Misaki slowly pulled himself up off the bed to allow Rikio to get up, and the pair shuffled to the bathroom, both of them still somewhat unsteady. As soon as they were in the tub, standing beneath a stream of hot water, Misaki threw his arms around Rikio, cuddling up to him tightly.

“Misaki?”

“Please don’t think I don’t think you’re attractive. ‘Cause I always do. Even when we’re old and smelly I’ll still think you’re the hottest guy in the world, okay?” he mumbled, his cheeks flushing at his own honesty as his reservations started to resurge in the wake of his orgasm. When he looked up, Rikio was smiling down at him, and there was a look of sincerity in his eyes. He seemed more relaxed now, and while Misaki knew he wasn’t going to cure his body image issues in an hour, the fact Rikio seemed at least somewhat reassured and slightly more comfortable around him than he had yesterday was uplifting.

Rikio leaned down to press a kiss to Misaki’s forehead, winding his arms around him to hug him tighter. “I’m sorry for not saying anything about all this before… I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted.”

“Don’t worry about it. I just want you to be happy…”

Rikio’s lips twisted into a grin. “You know, for a guy who acts so tough, you can be a bit of a sap sometimes.”

“S-shut up, my brain’s still all drunk from… _that,_ ” he said, gesturing with a nod of his head towards the bedroom.

“I like it when you’re sappy. Especially ‘cause I’m the only one who gets to see it.”

“Now who’s being sappy?” Misaki grumbled.

Rikio stuck his tongue out, and Misaki stuck his own out in return, then chuckled as he tiptoed to steal a kiss.


End file.
